Always
by NeoCortex
Summary: Sam did something wrong and Dean protects him. I own nothing. Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke and CW. WINCEST SLASH. No likey, no ready. Rated M for future purposes...


_**Sam did something wrong and Dean protects him. Always.**_

_**I own nothing. Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke and CW.**_

_**WINCEST SLASH. No likey, no ready.**_

* * *

Guilt ran through him like a hot knife in butter. What had possessed him to do it he didn't know. But it was too late. There was no going back. It was done. He put his key into the lock and entered the room he shared with his big brother. He didn't expect the other to be awake right now. And he prayed like crazy that he wasn't. As he closed the door behind himself he tuned into the shower running. With a heavy sigh he emptied his pocket of the cash and dropped it onto the table that sat in the center of the room. Just another run down, no-tell motel in another no name town on another job. Every day just like the one before. Except for this one. Five hundred dollars lay there on the table before him. He stared down at the dirty cash and felt a stinging in his eyes, a clentching in his throat, and a throbbing in his head. Turning from the table he walked to the bed that held his duffle and shrugged from his canvas jacket, letting the favored garment drop to the floor. He toed his way from his boots and then kicked them away. Flinging his overshirt off and away he then peeled the undershirt off over his head and tossed it in the same direction as the overshirt and then ripped his belt open and removed his jeans. Stepping out of them he kicked them to where his shirts were and ripped off his boxers. When free of his clothes he grabbed the towel he had used that morning and wrapped it around his hips. He prayed that Dean was finished soon. He didn't give a rats ass about having hot water or cold, he just wanted to be clean. Slumping down onto his bed he buried his face in his hands and heaved a few dry sobs and cursed himself silently. How could he have done something like this? What made him want to do something like this? Why? He heard the water shut off and several minutes later Dean was entering the room and Sam brushed past him with not a word. A shouted 'Sammy' followed him into the shower after he locked the bathroom door and turned up the hot water as high as it would go.

Dean banged a fist on the bathroom door when he heard the lock click and the water turn on. "Sammy!" He called out in concern. The look on his little brother's face when he had pushed his way past him had been one mixed of fear and pain. Perhaps today's hunt had just finally gotten to him. Yeah. That had to be it. The elder Winchseter shrugged and walked over to his own bed. He glanced over at the pile of clothes that Sammy seemed to have just tossed haphazardly in the corner. _Okay then..._ He riffled through his own duffle and pulled a pair of blue boxers out and removed his towel to replace it with the blue cotton cloth. When he was dressed he walked over to the mini fridge and pulled it open to withdraw a bottle of beer. As the door closed he turned and popped the cap off, tossing the little metal piece to the table his green eyes landed on the cash. Picking it up he smoothed it all out and began to count it one handed as he lifted the beer to his lips. Counting it out once he choked on his drink. Putting the bottle down he used both hands this time to count again. "Five hundred?" He whistled out. "Sammy must have killed tonight at pool." Though he was usually the one to hustle at pool, not his brother. But hey, five hundred bucks, he wasn't gonna complain. Being the one that usually handled the money he walked over and slid the cash into his wallet.

In the time that it took for Dean to put on his boxers, grab a beer, see the money and put it away, Sam had washed his hair and scrubbed his body down till his skin was pink from the heat and the cleaning. He felt dirty. The six foot four man was now seated on the tile shower floor, knees against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them and face pressed against the tops. He was utterly ashamed of himself. He felt the same stinging in his eyes again and the clentching in his throat as tears mixed with the water from the shower on his face.

_"Hey Sexy, how much for that pretty little mouth of your's?" The brown haired male looked at the blonde man now sitting next to him. Lifting the bottle of beer to his lips he replied, "More than you're worth." His hazel eyes looked the guy over and almost expected himself to be punched. Instead the man said, "I got five hundred. How bout a blow job?" Sam turned away and watched as Dean walked out the front doors and stumbled to his car. Five hundred was more than they got hustling pool and he wanted to be able to eat at a decent place and possibly get a half decent room for once. And five hundred might just do that. If not get them the decent room part. Downing the last of his beer he eyes the blonde man sitting beside him again and shrugged. "Money first."_

He hadn't even been drunk for Christ sakes! Sam sobbed out and felt a shiver wrack his body even though the water falling around and on him was scalding hot. He hadn't noticed steam fill the bathroom and at the moment he didn't care as he cried silently on the shower stall floor.

Sam had been in the shower for a while now. Dean had finished his beer and was channel surfing on the crappy TV before him for the last twenty minutes. Sam never took this long. He was usually in, wash, out in under ten. Dean sipped at his second beer and frowned a bit. It was quiet enough that he he heard an odd sound issue from the bathroom. Standing up he walked to the door and knocked, "Sammy! You alright in there?" A muffled reply and the water was shut off. He knocked again and a few moments later his tall ass brother was standing before him towel hung low on his hips, hair dripping into frazzled looking hazel eyes and a deep frown creasing his brow and forming on his lips.

"I'm fine De." Sam said as he looked at his older brother and then made his way to the bed holding his duffle. He could feel those green eyes watching him as he rummaged in his bag for a clean pair of boxers.

_De? Sammy only calls me that when something's wrong. Or he's scared._ Dean frowned and took another sip of his beer, watching as Sam pulled black boxers up over narrow hips. "So, five hundred bucks huh? What was the wager on?" He chuckled a bit in the hopes that he could shake Sam's frazzle. Instead he saw the way Sam's back stiffened. "A guy bet me I couldnt do something so I did it." Was the clipped reply. Dean raised a brow and frowned more. "What was it?" He inquired as he leaned agains the table now.

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat and forced himself to relax. Shrugging when he finally did so he replied, "He bet me I couldn't deep throat my beer bottle." He pulled a white sleeveless out of his bag and pulled it on as he turned to face his brother. "And seeing as we have five hundred bucks, I can, I did, and I won five hundred bucks." The lie tasted bitter on his tongue but it seemed to wash away the taste that not even three shots of tequila could rid him of. Sam saw the way that Dean watched him now and knew that his brother saw through the lie. But what he didn't expect was, "Seriously? Your beer bottle? Damn Sammy! I wish I could have seen that." Dean let out a laugh that even Sam couldn't help smile at, "What was that like?" Dean flashed him a grin and Sam shook his head, "Painful and I am never doing it again."

Dean watched as his brother dropped his duffle bag to the floor and pulled back the covers on his bed, "What's the guy look like?" He inquired with a smirk. "Kinda like you. Blonde spiky hair, six foot." He watched Sam shrug a bit, "Only he has blue eyes not green." He wondered if Sam even knew his voice sounded raw and dry. "Remeber what he was wearing?" He also wondered how long Sam had been into him. "Blue jeans, black jean jacket, green shirt." Came Sam's groggy, raw reply. Shaking his head Dean settled into his own bed and waited until he was sure Sam was asleep.

Dressed in a pair of dusty blue jeans, a green overshirt, red undershirt, and his favorite leather jacket he shoved open the doors that he had stumbled out of several hours before. His eyes scanned the room taking note that it was just as full as it had been when he had stumbled out. When his eyes landed on the bar his eyes caught those of the bar girl he had flirted with earlier. Somehow she seemed to know what he was looking for because her eyes flickered down the bar to a man in a black jean jacket, with spiked blonde hair. His own eyes moved to the man and back to her. She gave the slightest of nods and dropped her eyes back to what she was doing. Shifting his shoulders and straightening his back he walked over to the stool next to the man indicated by the bar maid. Clearing his throat he ordered a beer and glanced over at the guy. He saw that guy looked eerily like him only, as Sam said, with blue eyes. _Kinda creepy..._he gave the girl a smile which she returned and shot the other guy a nearly sick look as she placed Dean's beer in front of him. "Nice jacket." He looked at the man speaking to him. Nodding in acknowledgement he took a swig from his beer. "Thanks." He looked the man up and down for a sec and chuckled. "So, five hundred bucks huh?" He laughed a shook his head. The man looked at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression. "I saw the exchange." Dean said by way of explination. The guy nodded and swallowed. Dean watched his Adam's apple bob and snorted a bit. "Was it worth it?" The blonde man that had violated his brother nodded and chuckled, "Worth every penny and then some." Dean felt his stomach turn and fought to not break the bottle in his grip. "Boy had a damn good mouth on 'im" That did it. In a few seconds flat Dean had the man that looked freakishly like him pinned to the bar by an arm to his throat and a hand fisted in his jacket. "Say it again." He snarled out. "I dare you." The man's Adam's apple bobbed against Dean's arm. "DEAN!" Sam's voice rent through the air and Dean didn't even so much as flinch. This worked out better than planned. Though he hadn't actually planned for Sam to wake up and come after him. "You so much as _think_ about him in that manner, I will have your intestine's on a stick roasting over a flame." He growled out and blinked when Sam's hand came down on his shoulder. "Dean! Enough!" The oldest Winchester's body was shaking in boiling rage under the younger's hand. "C'mon Dean! Let's go now." Sam seemed to be fighting for his own self control as he pulled Dean away from the man. The blonde bar tender walked over to them and took the guy's bottle, "You're done for the night buddy. You need to go home." Her voice was cold and low when she spoke to him, but to Dean she smiled appreciatively, "Beer's on the house." The sickening blonde man pushed away from the bar and looked at Dean, whose eyes held rage far darker than even hell could imagine, with a look akin to awe mixed with fear. "You heard her. Get gone." Dean's voice was low and gravely now and his body trembled from head to toe. The man looked from his attacker to Sam to the bar maid and back before he turned and left the building without looking back. When he was out the door Dean turned to his little brother and pushed him down onto one of the stools there.

Sam blinked and looked at Dean as he was made to sit. He felt a heat rise over his cheeks as Dean forced his legs open and placed himself between them. "De-" he was cut off as Dean's lips slanted over his in a seering, all be it, gentle kiss. He found his face cradled between his brother's hands and his own hands clinging to the waistband of Dean's jeans as he let himself surrender to the kiss. This was a gentle side of Dean he had never been witness to. Not since he was a kid.

As Sam's lips parted beneath his own he slid his tongue past them and staked claim to that mouth. He ran his tongue all around his little brother's mouth memorizing every groove, dip, and bump he could. When Sam moaned into his mouth he let out his own victorious moan and nearly purred out when a shiver ran through his brother.

Neither noticed that the bar had errupted into cheers until the blonde bartender cleared her throat and chuckled a bit when the two broke apart, "Get a room boys." She grinned and walked away.

Dean laughed a bit and rested his forehead against Sam's. "De-" He placed a finger against his little brother's lips. "No Sammy." He shook his head and put his hand back to cradle the other's head in his hands again. Sam gave a sigh and his first smile of the night, "You always take care of me Big Brother." Dean nodded, "No one gets away with hurting _my_ baby boy." He watched Sam's eyes at his emphasis on 'my' and smiled when the other blushed. "I always take care of you Sammy. **Always**."

* * *

_**A/N Okay, my third ever Supernatural Fan fic and I am a bit nervous to say the least. I would love some feed back if possible. So...R&R? Please?**_


End file.
